zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fruit Of Love
Like most mammals, I too like to eat out sometimes Trying out different stuff, like thai and exotic foods For my dinner today, I have chosen a very specific restaurant Especially since my dear will be there as tonight´s entertainment Sahara Square´s fanciest restaurant, with expensive Moroccan cuisine As well as beautiful architecture and a nice view outside I come in, dressed in my best as I order the house special Chicken with rice and for dessert a big fruit salad, sounds wonderful I turn my attention to the restaurant stage while I´m waiting It won´t be long before I see something enticing There´s a belly dancer performing in this restaurant tonight And who else would it be than my fair rabbit? My heart is beating wildly when Judy enters the stage Your dancing skills even match those of Gazelle All the patrons are enthralled, but it is me, your husband, who enjoys it the most You strut your stuff gracefully, hardly breaking a sweat To me, you´re both the master of seduction and master of affection No wonder your career is doing great with that devotion You look always so beautiful in your bra, harem pants and the veil on your face I can´t take my eyes off the stage, even when I get to the main course Flirtatiously, the bunny dancer swings her rear, hips and even ears You´re so fiery and energetic with all of your movements Loving this place already, the food is good and your beauty sweeps me off my feet I finish my main course and get to the dessert In the salad, one fruit is bigger than any other It looks big and sweet enough to share with my lover After the dance and applause, you walk straight into your husband´s table You agree as I ask you to share my dessert with me I carve the big fruit in two and hand the other half to you You notice how I carved both the halves in heart shapes too Smiling, you compliment me for such a cute gesture While eating, I praise not only the food of this place, but also your dance You whisper onto my ear that you´ve got something tastier Smiling, I think I already know the answer You kiss your husband in front of the entire audience Like your dance, that too gets a huge applause As a belly dancer, you have already become quite the celebrity So small, but so skilled and pretty But even more than your career, you appreciate the love and care of your husband For someone who has been by your side for such a long time, I feel honored I can still taste the kiss on my cheek as you go to the backstage there You get changed as we see each other soon and get home later Romantic nights where you perform, I never get tired of those For these occasions, Sahara Square is just the right place The salad was great, but there´s an even better treat that we always share And it´s no other than the fruit of love. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years